1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a piezoresistive material, a piezoresistive composition and a pressure sensor device and more particularly to a piezoresistive material manufactured by using an unsaturated polyester.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piezoresistive material can be applied for an electronic component for a sensor such as a pressure sensor, a tactile sensor, a flow sensor, etc. For manufacturing the piezoresistive material, a conductive silicon rubber composite is used. The conductive silicon rubber composite is mainly formed by dispersing micro-scale conductive materials in a silicon rubber based material.
However, the repeatability of the piezoresistive characteristic of the conductive silicon rubber composite is not good. It needs performing cyclic compression for many times for a stable piezoresistive characteristic curve. The successive, cyclic compression treatment increases manufacturing cost and time. In addition, the required response time for the resistance of the conductive silicon rubber composite to reach its steady state is long (>10 sec). It results in a response time delay of the pressure sensor device.